Corrupción
by Hoy no quiero usar mi nombre
Summary: OneShot. Yaoi. Lemon. Rape. Alguien llama a Yoh cada noche, susurrante... hay cosas que son inevitables. Echen un vistazo y dejen reviews!


**Notas de la Autora, Advertencias y etc, etc**: ¡Mi segundo fic de Shaman King! ¡¡¡Wheeeee!!! No pensé que fuera a retornar a esta sección tras la monstruosidad que cometió FoxKids... ¡¿Saben qué hizo?! ¡¡Puso Shaman King en un único horario a las cinco de la mañana!! ¡¡NOOOOOO!! ¬¬ Bueno, eh... dejando eso de lado, ayer se me dio por leer algún que otro fic del tema y encontré algo sobre esta parejita de la que abuso a continuación... y me inspiré, qué se le va a hacer. A las gentes sensibles les aviso que esto incluye altos contenidos de YAOI, LEMON y RAPE (¿Por qué todos le dicen en inglés? ¿Y por qué yo les sigo la corriente Oo?), ah, y además que son niños y no sé cómo se le llamará al sexo entre niños, o, bah, ¿Cuántos años tienen? Capaz que tienen catorce y pasan. Lo que sí tiene es otra cosa que no les digo para no estropear la sorpresa de quién es la pareja... jo... También quería aclarar que, bueno, este fic tiene mucho morbo y... yo no pienso así... la verdad que... bueno, las violaciones son algo muy feo y... cielos, me traumé X( ... mejor lean y... tranten de soportar...

**PD**: No, SK no me pertenece ¬¬ ojalá...

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

**Corrupción**

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

-Yoh... –Susurró alguien, con pasión, con deseo, o acaso únicamente consciente de una posesión.

El muchacho despertó sorpresivamente y se sentó de un golpe. Recorrió la habitación con su mirada atenta, pero no encontró nada. Se mantuvo así unos minutos, simplemente observando y liberando un sudor frío.

-¿Quién está ahí? –Preguntó.

No hubo respuesta. Trató de recordar la voz e identificarla, no obstante, el sueño era tanto que se lo impidió. Finalmente, decidió volver a dormirse.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

-¿Sabés qué, Annita? Estoy teniendo un sueño recurrente. –Le comentó a su prometida a la mañana siguiente, mientras desayunaban todos juntos en el comedor. –Tengo el presentimiento de que es real.

-Lo es. –Dijo Anna con indiferencia. –Van varias noches que percibo una segunda presencia en tu habitación.

Horo Horo miró a Len Tao con una sonrisa burlona, el cual se sonrojó y le gritó:

-¡¿Qué tanto estás mirando?!

Todos rieron, más por la reacción del joven Tao que por haber entendido el doble sentido de la burla. Sólo Horo Horo y Basón habían notado realmente los sentimientos de Len, aunque la risita de Yoh los hizo suponer que él, en silencio, también lo sabía.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Pasaron varios días antes que sucediera algo más al respecto. Durante ese periodo, el Equipo de Len y el de las Aguas Termales ganaron un enfrentamiento cada uno, con mucha facilidad, hay que admitir.

Hasta que por la noche de un viernes, el susurro volvió a entrar en el oído del muchacho lentamente.

-Yoh...

Despertó en seguida, con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda, pero no abrió los ojos, esforzándose por simular estar dormido. Sin embargo, otra frase, esta vez pronunciada por una voz mucho más clara y definida, lo obligó a reaccionar.

-A mí no me engañás, hermanito.

Llegó a incorporarse a tiempo para ver a Hao de pie en la ventana, sonriéndole y dejándose caer hacia atrás. Impulsivamente, Yoh se levantó de un salto, corrió y se lanzó por la abertura tras su enemigo.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

La persecución estaba durando horas.

Hao saltaba con habilidad de árbol en árbol, a través del frondoso bosque que rodeaba el pueblo de los Apaches, mientras Yoh corría debajo suyo, siguiéndolo con vehemencia.

¿Cómo podía ser que haya estado tan cerca de él durante todas esas noches y él no hubiera podido reconocerlo? ¿Acaso el poder de Hao era tanto mayor que el de él? Y, de todas formas, ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer su gemelo a su habitación?

-¿Ya te estás cansando, hermanito? –Preguntó Hao con ironía, mucho más adelante que él.

En una fracción de segundo, Yoh se dio cuenta de que había olvidado su espada y que sin ella no tendría posibilidades en una pelea. Sin embargo, algo mucho más poderoso lo impulsaba a través de la oscuridad. Sintió como si algo lo atara, como si sus piernas se movieran solas.

-Es imposible escapar... Yoh. –Murmuró Hao, apareciendo tan sorpresivamente frente a él que casi se lo lleva por delante.

-¿Por qué no te vas de una vez y me dejás en paz, Hao?

-¡Porque quedarme es mucho más divertido! –Rió Hao, y con un movimiento de su mano le hizo perder el equilibrio.

-¡Amidamaru! –Llamó Yoh, invocando una posesión de su propio cuerpo, a falta de otra cosa.

-Sabés perfectamente que no podés hacer nada con esa posesión mediocre.

-¡Al menos voy a intentarlo! –Gritó Amidamaru por sobre la voz de Yoh.

Hao volvió a reír al tiempo que Yoh se lanzaba contra él. Levantó un brazo y antes de tocarlo siquiera, el más joven de los dos salió disparado contra un tronco. El golpe en la cabeza fue tan fuerte que instantáneamente se deshizo la posesión. Hao le dedicó una mirada desbordante en furia al espíritu, que fue impulsado por su energía hasta perderse de vista.

-¿Te das cuenta, hermanito? No te queda más que resignarte. Que es lo que hiciste siempre, aunque no fueras totalmente consciente de ello. Siempre supiste que yo ganaría.

-¡Mentira! –Exclamó Yoh, intentando incorporarse.

-¡No seas infantil, Yoh! –Y al decirlo, Hao se acercó tanto que su largo cabello cayó sobre el rostro de su hermano. –Vos y yo somos uno, actuamos como un solo ser. Y está muy claro cuál de nosotros tiene el control, ¿No te parece?

Yoh quiso darle una patada, pero de un hábil manotazo Hao hizo que pasara esa pierna por su espalda, como enlazándose el uno al otro.

-Vos y yo somos uno, hermanito... –Susurró, besándole el cuello.

-¡¿Pero qué hacés?! ¡Soltame, maldito!

-Es muy impropio de vos sentir tanta furia.

-¡Y es impropio de vos que... que...!

-¿Te quedaste sin palabras...?

Yoh lo empujó, pero los brazos de Hao lo llevaron con él en su caída, y luego lo obligaron a rodar hasta que el mayor quedó encima, sonriendo con sorna.

-Qué poca vocación de servicio, Yoh, cuánta resistencia inútil... entregate... ¿No es tan difícil, no?

Lamió sensualmente su pecho, con una mano sosteniéndole las muñecas y con la otra quitándole la musculosa. Yoh le dio un rodillazo en el estómago con su pierna libre y Hao tuvo que hacerse a un lado por un momento. Yoh se puso de pie con dificultad, pero antes que intentase nada, su hermano lo tomó del tobillo y lo hizo caer de frente. Se sentó sobre sus caderas, con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Huir...? ¿Yoh Azakura huyendo de lo único para lo que nació?

-¡Soltame, imbécil!

-Nah, nah, nah... –Hao meneó su cabeza como una madre que reta a un niño desobediente. –Nada de malas palabras, no esperaba esto de vos, la verdad, me decepcionás muchísimo.

-¿Y a mí qué me importa? ¿Qué demonios querés de mí?

-Cielos, que lento, hermanito. En realidad, es bastante obvio.

Con sus manos acarició la espalda desnuda de Yoh y lo sintió temblar bajo él.

-¿A que te gusta, eh? –Murmuró, inclinándose hasta la altura de su cuello, y entonces lo mordió.

-¡Ah!

-Shhh...

Pasó la mano derecha por debajo del vientre del muchacho, mientras entretenía su boca con el lóbulo izquierdo de Yoh. Éste se sacudió convulsivamente, tratando de quitárselo de encima, pero le fue imposible.

-¡Te volviste loco, Hao! ¡Pensé que éramos enemigos, que me odiabas!

-¿Por qué pensabas eso? –Preguntó Hao con una voz falsamente herida. –Yo que siempre te quise tanto... siempre te animaba a crecer, a esforzarte...

Comenzó a besar las vértebras de su columna, una a una, intercalando entre los besos sus palabras, y con la mano derecha ya estaba introduciéndose en el pantalón de su hermano.

-...a _desarrollarte_... a prepararte... para este momento... que yo esperaba con ansias... cuando fuéramos _uno_... ¿Para qué creés que te creé, sino?

-¿Cre... crearme? –Balbuceó Yoh, resistiéndose a soltar un gemido.

-Por supuesto... –Y al tiempo que lo decía, acabó de desnudar al más joven.

-Soltame... –Murmuró Yoh, casi sin fuerzas ya.

-Lo haría si supiera que no intentarías escaparte. –Explicó Hao, ahora con una voz fría, mientras se quitaba su propia ropa, pero en seguida recuperó su tono divertido. –Si te comportaras, no tendría que obligarte.

-Yo... no quiero esto, Hao... Annita va a matarme... –Dijo Yoh con frustración.

El mayor rió con fuerza, casi olvidándose de lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡Así que era eso! ¡El miedo que te causa esa mujer, cielos! ¡Podría reírme semanas enteras de esto!

Yoh consiguió voltearse y mirarlo a los ojos, su expresión llena de desencanto.

-No es gracioso. –Dijo.

-Claro que lo es. –Respondió Hao, aún riéndose.

Yoh aprovechó para recoger su ropa y ya se disponía a irse cuando su hermano lo tomó por la muñeca.

-¿A dónde te creés que vas? –Y, atrayéndolo hacia sí, lo besó en la boca.

Yoh se resistió, primero manteniendo sus labios juntos, pero cuando Hao logró separarlos con la lengua, soltó la ropa y dedicó sus manos a empujarlo. De todas maneras, no pudo distanciarse mucho, y por mucho que golpeara el pecho de su gemelo con los puños, sus lenguas continuaban entrelazándose en silencio. Finalmente, se cansó, dejando caer sus brazos a los lados. Con lentitud, Hao fue acercándose, lo abrazó casi con disimulo, y cuando comprendió que Yoh ya no se rebelaba, lo apretó contra él, acariciándolo con tal frenesí que dejaba surcos rojos de irritación por donde pasaba. Yoh soltó dentro del beso un sollozo de dolor. El primero de muchos que vendrían después.

Hao lo acorraló contra un árbol, aún besándolo, hasta que se separó para decirle:

-Date vuelta.

Yoh lo miró con cansancio.

-No quiero, Hao. –Murmuró débilmente, como un niño que se niega a dormir la siesta a pesar de que tiene sueño. –Estoy cansado, quiero irme. Hoy te volviste loco, pero probablemente mañana recuerdes que querías matarme y todo vuelva a la normalidad.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que olvidé que quiero matarte?

-Es que hace un rato dijiste que... –Yoh dejó los párpados a medio cerrar, como si se hubiera aburrido hasta de protestar. –No importa. El asunto es que no quiero hacer esto. Quiero que me sueltes y me dejes irme. Estuve pensándolo y ya me di cuenta qué me llevó a seguirte sin tomar ninguna precaución. Tu poder estaba influenciándome. Estaba soñoliento y te aprovechaste de que no estaba listo para defenderme. Ahora, quiero irme.

-Una deducción asombrosa, ¿Y decís que te llevó tanto tiempo? Sin embargo, no es más que una excusa estúpida. Una excusa para ocultar tus propios deseos.

-En este momento mis únicos deseos son volver a mi camita suave y calentita... Acá hace un frío horrible. Y peor estando así, desnudos...

Hao rió, como por décima vez esa noche.

-Me encanta tu sentido del humor, hermanito... No te hagas problema, el tema del frío se resuelve en seguida...

Y otra vez empezó a besarle el cuello, para luego bajar un poco y entretenerse con sus pezones. Con una mano, empezó a jugar con su entrepierna. Yoh movió los brazos, en un vano intento de alejarlo otra vez.

-Basta, Hao...

El mayor siguió bajando hasta su vientre, haciéndole cosquillas con su cabello y con sus manos acariciándole las piernas. A Yoh se le escapó un gemido placentero y su gemelo sonrió.

-¿No era que querías que parara, hermanito?

-Yo... basta... –Susurró, percibiendo los labios de Hao cada vez más abajo. –Sol... soltame... Hao...

-Me gusta cómo pronunciás mi nombre... repleto de deseo...

Hao no pudo decir nada más durante unos minutos, ocupado en otras cosas más interesantes que las palabras, pero Yoh continuó balbuceando incoherencias casi todo el tiempo, probablemente más por inercia que por verdadera resistencia. Al fin, Hao lo volteó y él apenas si pudo notarlo.

-No... –Volvió a decir, cansado.

-_S_... –Se burló Hao. –Vamos, relajate y disfrutá, hermanito.

-Dejá de decirme hermanito... eso lo hace peor...

-¿Qué? ¿Tenés algo contra el incesto?

-Quizás...

-_Quizás_... prrr... –Ronroneó Hao, aún en tono jocoso.

Despacio, muy despacio, Hao se humedeció los dedos con su propia saliva y luego los introdujo en Yoh, primero uno, luego dos, luego tres...

-No... no... –Repetía Yoh, al tiempo que soltaba leves quejidos de sufrimiento.

-Es un juego, Yoh... yo me encargaré de que Annita entienda...

-Soltame... por favor, Hao...

Y entonces el mayor sacó todos sus dedos de pronto, para introducir algo más grande y mucho, mucho más doloroso. Esta vez Yoh gritó y los ojos comenzaron a llorarle. No obstante, se esforzó en hablar, entre grito y grito.

-Me... me estás violando, Hao... –Dijo, pero no como una acusación, sino más bien como una afirmación.

-Sí, mi querido Yoh... y... ¿Sabés... qué es... el acto de la violación?

-N-- no...

-Violar es... es pasar la corrupción... de un cuerpo a otro.

La conversación hubiera seguido de no ser porque Hao llegó al orgasmo, lo que le obligó a morderse los labios hasta hacérselos sangrar, sonriendo de todas maneras, mientras Yoh seguía llorando y gritando porque le dolía como nunca nada le había dolido ni habría de dolerle después. De alguna forma la conexión se perpetuaba más allá de lo físico, e Yoh percibió a Hao invadiendo cada parte suya, cada pensamiento y cada emoción, sintió como todo su ser se teñía de colores oscuros y horribles, como su personalidad decaía, decaía, caía, caía, caía... Cuando Hao salió de él, fue como si le hubieran quitado los grilletes que le habían mantenido de pie durante siglos. Todas sus ya escasas fuerzas lo abandonaron y pensó que no volvería a estar de pie jamás.

-¡Yoh! ¿Yoh, dónde estás? –Exclamó alguien, desde alguna parte del bosque.

-Ah, mira, al fin vienen a buscarte. Ya me estaba preocupando, necesitaba que alguien cuidara de vos... así debilucho no me servís para nada.

Yoh iba a decirle algo, pero Hao ya no estaba allí. Cuando Len Tao llegó, Yoh estaba inconsciente, apenas oculta su entrepierna entre sus ropas. Len se sonrojó, pero pronto ahuyentó esas ideas de su mente. Se arrodilló junto a su amigo y lo vistió. Notó que el chico estaba tiritando y supuso, ingenuamente, que era por el frío, así que se quitó su capa y lo cubrió con ella, sin saber que tal cosa no lo protegería de las pesadillas. Lo alzó en brazos y lo llevó hasta el edificio donde se hospedaban.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

A la mañana siguiente, todos sabían que Yoh había estado fuera por la noche. Pero nadie se atrevió a preguntar nada.

Pareció recuperarse rápidamente. Sin embargo, la debilidad quedó latente en su pecho, llamándolo, recordándole que aquello que Hao le había quitado, aquello que Hao le había impuesto a su alma... no se borraría nunca. La corrupción había pertenecido al ser entero que habían sido, en otro tiempo. La corrupción pertenecía ahora a estos seres que eran ellos, a ambos, a quienes les había correspondido desde siempre.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

-- Finis --

**Notas de la Autora**: Qué triste, buah... prometo que el próximo fic que escriba será alegre... uh... cielos, lo siento... buah... Dejen reviews por favor.... buah... sólo así dejaré de llorar... buah...

Lila Negra

**3 de Agosto del 2004**


End file.
